hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicky Roth
Nicky Roth, commonly known as The Player, is one of the two main characters in Hello Neighbor. He is the only playable character in the main game (if not including the game's Hide and Seek mode.) Appearences Hello, Neighbor! (2017) (Game) Hello Neighbor Hide and Seek (2018) (Game) Hello, Neighbor!: Missing Pieces (2018) (Book) Hello, Neighbor!: Waking Nightmare (TBD) (Book) Appearance Nicky Roth appears to be a Disney-Pixar styled young man who wears a red and white t-shirt worn underneath a light brown plaid vest. He wears blue skinny jeans rolled up below the knees, a pair of white ankle socks, red and white sneakers, as well as a simple watch worn on his left wrist. He always has a tired expression and has dark brown spiked hair and buzz cut facial hair. He's taller than Mr. Peterson and has a slim figure. Nicky Roth seems to have a risk-taking personality as he has no problem with breaking the law as he frequently trespasses on Mr. Peterson's property as well as breaking and entering Mr. Peterson's house. He also seems fine taking anything that is not considered his stuff. During the entirety of Act 1 & 2, Nicky first appears as his younger child self, wearing a light blue shirt that had a shark printed on it, shorts with a golden/yellow apple, and a baseball cap that is not seen at all in the second act. When fully grown in Act 3, he still having some features as his younger self. His hair is spiked up and has buzz shaved facial hair. He wears a white shirt with long red sleeves, a brownish flannel, blue jeans that are rolled up just below the knee, and red sneakers. Personality Nicky seems to have no problem taking risks, as the player can direct him to continuously break into Mr. Peterson's house. It is possible that he has been traumatized from the events of Act 2, as he sees a shadowy figure before Act 3 near/at Mr. Peterson's burnt home. Trivia * The only known appearance of the player in the Pre-Alpha was his shadow as seen during gameplay, its internal name is "player_shadow.uasset" and appears to be an earlier version of Mr. Peterson's model. Notably, it is untextured but has what seems to be an earlier head design. * In the Alpha 3 build, the Nicky Roth physical appearance can be seen without using cheats. * The player did not have visible arms and legs until Alpha 2. * It has been theorized that in the full release, Nicky Roth is dyslexic. It explains some of the weird labels and words in the game, the most common ones being the “Simming” posters and the cartons of “Kilm,“ instead of Missing posters and cartons of Milk. * Nicky Roth can obtain the ability to break free of Mr. Peterson's grasp once per chase by beating the "Fear_School" level. ** He can also gain the ability to double jump by completing the "Fear_Darkness" level. *** He also gains the ability to hide while crouching and staying still by beating the "'Fear_Supermarket" '''level. * Nicky Roth running speed has generally been tweaked throughout the builds; first he was slower than Mr. Peterson unless sprinting, then being only slightly slower in Alpha 2 ''while sprinting, to being slightly faster than Mr. Peterson since Alpha 3. * It is speculated that the Nicky Roth is Mr. Peterson's son who has, of course, grown up, however, this is confirmed not true, as in the book "Hello Neighbor: Missing Pieces", the description reads "...Nicky befriends Mr. Petersons' son, Aaron, bonding over their talents for tinkering. Soon the boys are inseparable and using their skills to pull pranks on the townspeople...". And in act 2 of main game, looking through keyhole shows Aaron saving Nicky from the basement. It explains why the player can see cardboard cutouts of a boy that helps them in certain situations, and also In the Prequel game, looking outside window in stage 1 shows him playing outside. * In the final release, you get to play in act I and II as the younger version of the Nicky Roth which slightly resembles Mr. Peterson's son from the family photo but The player is not the neighbors son. * When examining Adult Nicky in the concept art, he has a yellow smiley face on his red and white t-shirt. In the game, it's plain. * A cool fun fact about the prototype/pre-alpha player again is that the model of Nicky is just the neighbors model but untextured, with a different head shape! player.]] Category:Characters